


Visit From The Police

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [67]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Fluff, Jokes, Kinda, M/M, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, Police, Protective Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: In all the time Slade and Dick have lived in their apartment, Roger has called the police so often that whenever they show up, they stay for lunch and it turns more into a joke than anything else.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 16
Kudos: 365





	Visit From The Police

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary but oh well

Slade heaved a long, tired sigh at the sound of a knock against the door because by this point in their lives, there were really only two options for who would be on the other side and Slade personally prefered option one.

Luckily for him, he got his wish.

“Officer,” he greeted.

“Commissioner, actually,” Commissioner Gordon corrected, though by this time it was mostly a joke.

“Come on in.”

“I presume you know why I’m here,” Gordon said as he stepped into the apartment.

“Because of the neighbor across the hall?”

“He said he heard shouting,” Gordon reported. “You understand, by this point we’re sent as a just in case, but I really don’t think either of you are hurting each other.”

“Oh no, he was right in this case,” Slade agred. “We were shouting at each other.”

“Arguing shouting or-”

“He threw my armor out the window of Wayne Manor last week.”

“Ah.” Gordon had seen a lot of things in his life but seeing the boy he’d watched grow up marry a mercenary (Deathstroke The Terminator of all people) was probably one of the weirdest things he’d seen.

“I presume you’d like to talk to Richard?”

“Just routine. I know you’re not hurting him. Does he have any bruises from patrol?”

“A few,” Slade replied. “Some jackass got his suit off last night  _ and _ their hands around his throat. Probably would have killed him if Red Hood hadn’t been there.”

“And uh...is this criminal still…”

“Breathing?” Slade asked, a dark smile overcoming his face as he replied in a pleased tone, “No.”

“Right,” Gordon mumbled. The two stood in silence for a moment before Slade called over his shoulder.

“Dick, the police are here!”

“Oh goodie!” Dick called back, words dripped in sarcasm. “I’ll be out in a second.”

“Would you like some coffee?” Slade offered.

“Sure, why not?” Gordon responded, shrugging and following Slade to the kitchen. “So you and Dick are good then?”

“Of course,” Slade replied as he set about prepping a pot of coffee. “Aside from the fact that he threw out my armor.”

“I don’t think you’re as upset about that as you’re acting,” Gordon remarked. “Dick told me you have several uniforms.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Slade said firmly. “It was  _ my _ stuff.”

Gordon opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Dick bouncing into the kitchen, speaking in a voice that one would use while speaking to a puppy.

“ _ Slade _ , are you telling lies?”

“Of course not,” Slade drawled, pressing a kiss to Dick’s temple when the acrobat passed him before handing Gordon his coffee, the three of them taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Ignore him,” Dick told Gordon, grinning as he set a hand on Slade’s wrist. “He’s just throwing a tantrum.”

“Because you threw my stuff away.”

Dick’s smile didn’t falter. “See?” he asked, reaching up to pat Slade’s cheek without looking away from Gordon. “Tantrum.”

…………………………..

“I can talk to him if you want,” Gordon offered after the three of them had had coffee and an impromptu lunch. “The neighbor, I mean.”

“Don’t bother,” Slade grunted, arms crossed over his chest. “It won’t make him stop, he’ll just start asking for someone else.”

Gordon chuckled. “There’s no one else he can ask for who hasn’t already been in here,” he said with a fond yet sad smile. “I’m sorry he’s such a bother.”

“Trust me, we’ve both dealt with worse,” Dick chimed in. “Besides, if you talk to him he’s just going to think Slade hired you or something.”

“You don’t deserve this,” Gordon told him.

Dick shrugged. “Roger’s really not that bad,” he said. “I think he’s just lonely.”

“And that’s why you’re not allowed to talk to him alone anymore,” Slade muttered.

Gordon gave an uneasy smile, still set off foot by the world renowned Deathstroke The Terminator treating Dick -  _ Nightwing _ \- like a little toddler. Still, if Dick was happy Gordon supposed there was nothing he could do so with a nod to the couple, he turned and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
